I'll Stand By You
by ziyan
Summary: After Sousuke and Kaname's reunion in Always Stand by Me. Sousuke now will be living as an ordinary boy who does not need weapons. What would happen to Sousuke and Kaname now? Rated M for future chapters.


Takes place after Always Stand by Me. This is more on Sousuke's point of view, especially on the scene of their reunion in Jindai High where they kissed. I just thought I want to write about how Sousuke was feeling at that moment. The scenes and words in the actual novel were in italics just to be clear. I wanted to continue the story somehow, showing how Sousuke and Kaname will live together but in peace now without the battles or wars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic. This wonderful story was made by Shoji Gatoh.

Sousuke swiftly maneuvered his motorbike through the heavy traffic in Chofu, Tokyo, Japan in a big hurry. But he is not hurrying because he's on the run from enemies; neither is he trying to catch someone. He is on a personal mission, a mission he chose for himself. His bike shoots forward as he revs the engine to run faster, ignoring the complaints he gets from other people. He doesn't even have time to register in his mind that he is finally backed to the familiar, safe, and peaceful Tokyo. He is only focus on one thing, and that is to get to her - to see that she is indeed safe and alive with his own eyes.

_Chidori…_

His heart thudded loudly as he parked in front of Jindai High School. The students were crowded around someone and a smile escaped through his lips. She's here; he succeeded on bringing her back. Dozens of emotions flooded through him as he made his way to her.

_-Hey – but isn't that Sagara? – Someone said and the crowd went in upheaval once again, some people genuinely happily, others simply astonished._

_-Well, how's that? I held my promise! I brought her back! – He shouted._

-_Sagara?_

_-Sagara-kun!_

_-Hey, it's Sagara!_

_His classmates surrounded him as he came closer._

_-Sorry I'm late. I was held at the Okinawa base until this morning._

_-You're not listening._

_-No, I did check that the graduation ceremony was today._

_-I said you're not listening!_

_Exchanging words with Shinji, Koutarou, and the others, Sousuke pushed through the crowd and finally appeared in front of Kaname._

_-I thought you would be here, Chidori._

_-Sousuke…_

She was on her knees, looking up at him with astonishment and relief as if she knows he would turn up but doesn't want to get her hopes up instead he didn't. He couldn't help smiling broadly, happiness just flooded through him and he didn't try to control it. Finally…he finally caught up with her. A year of finding her, being separated from her, he didn't know that this day would finally come.

_-Lots of things happened. There's a lot I want to tell you…not now. I heard from Wraith you didn't accept an escort._

_-But…_

_-That is naïve. You need someone to guard you. – He held out his right hand._

_She took it hesitantly, and allowed herself to be led. He stepped forward, then said._

_-I will be your guard. Always._

His heart thudded as their hands met. Warmth flowed through him. He can finally hold her again.

_-Wh…you…_

She blushed shyly, reminding him how beautiful she was. He had missed her so much, he can now see her beauty again - her long black hair, her fair and soft skin, her soft brown eyes, her smiling lips…

_-Do you remember our promise from Mexico? _– He said when his eyes fell on her lips.

_- Huh?_

_The promise they made over the radio…that they would kiss, when they met again, no matter what place they were in. Those were Kaname's words._

_-As you can see, this is our reunion._

_-Eh…b-but, but…_

_-You don't like me? _ - He asked and his heart was thudding nervously. Did she get back to her old self or is she on Sofia's influence still? Does she still like him?

_-I didn't mean that, but look around!_

Relief and happiness flooded through him to the point of pain. She is still the Kaname he knew and love…and she like him still.

_A crowd of three dozen people were surrounding them at the school courtyard, and from the windows of both buildings even more students looked at them. All of them watching…so many people…_

_-A-Ah…it's not like I'm against it, but…here? I mean everyone is watching…this is a bit…right?_

Right now, Sousuke couldn't care less about all these people watching. He worked so hard, suffered a lot, and survived many bullets, even cheated death just to experience this very moment.

_And then Sousuke answered, as usual:_

_-No problem…_

_He gently embraced her and their lips met _for the first time and he's finally at home. His breath caught, the muscles in his abdomen knotted and his heart beats faster at the feeling of her soft, sweet lips but even more because he was holding the most important person in his life. He had his arms wrapped around the girl who changed his whole world, the girl who captured his heart, the girl who he would go through life and death to be with. The girl he loves…

He had never really kissed someone before. Yes, he experienced having to give mouth to mouth resuscitation to someone, and he even kissed Miyuki once when he was asked to pretend to be her boyfriend but those got nothing in comparison to the feelings this kiss with Kaname has evoked in him. He was surprised at how natural it is for him to hold her like this, it is as if it didn't matter that he lacks knowledge and experience with these kinds of things, but it seems like his body always had this instinct, this desire, to hold her, feel her, kiss her, and love her, that feels more natural than handling a weapon.

So when Kaname put her hands around his head and kissed him passionately, he lost it even more. He deepened the kiss, wanting to feel more of her, holding on to her for dear life. He was sure people around them were still watching and he knows this kind of act was frowned upon by Japanese culture, but that was not his worry right now. He worries about letting her go even an inch of her. It seems that Kaname didn't want to let go either for she was holding on to him, embracing him even tighter as she continue kissing him. They have been kissing each other for a while now, he didn't know how long but he feels like he can kiss her like this forever. Apparently, their lungs didn't agree as they ran out of breath.

_Their lips finally separated, but they still embraced each other, her face close to his…_

_-…don't let me go, please…_

_-I won't. – _He promised. He's not planning on going anywhere.

_-Always…always stand by me…_

Looking at her beautiful brown eyes, he knows that there is nowhere he'd rather be than by her side. Pulling his face a bit so she can see him properly, he puts his serious face on, and said:

_-Of course, - Sousuke, his face sullen as usual, nodded sullenly. – I won't need weapon while you are beside me._

Kaname smiled widely, her eyes bright with happiness as relief flooded through her. And Sousuke can only smile back, and wrapped his arms tightly around her again when she stood on her toes to kiss him again. He feels like his chest would explode with so much happiness.

People around them started clapping and cheering, some have tears on their faces like their close friends because they know how much these two had suffered. Kyouko snapped as many pictures as she can of the two and it seems that they don't plan on separating just yet.

Sousuke and Kaname continued kissing only pulling away slightly to catch their breaths and continued kissing again. And when they broke away from the kiss once again, Kaname looked him in the eye with so much emotion and happiness and she finally said the words he didn't know he'd been waiting to hear.

"I love you, Sousuke…so much."

All his life, he'd been running around with battles, not really knowing what he wants and who he was. He didn't know where he belonged, but hearing those words from Kaname, he finally understood, where he wants to be, where he belonged, and who he was even more.

It was with Kaname.

Looking at the wonderful girl he loves, her eyes showing him how true those words are, he didn't control it when his body trembled, his throat choked with emotion. Warmth spread all over him and his body started shaking, as tears flowed on his eyes. He can only nod at her while tears were running down his face. Hearing those words from her…he feels like he can go through hell again just to hear those words from her. He hugged her tighter, molding his body into her.

"I love you, Kaname…so much." He said through tears. And he felt her shoulders shake as well. The two of them holding on tight to each other.

Their friends surrounded them once again, and that's when they finally let go from their embrace, but Sousuke took hold of her hand, not even wanting to let her go. Wiping tears from their faces, they slowly turned to their schoolmates and teachers. Sousuke was overwhelmed with so much happiness for being able to come back and see everyone again, and most of all, be able to stand by Kaname again.

Everyone were so happy to see them that they didn't even ask about the things that happened while they were gone, they were just really glad that they came back. The two of them were grateful for this because they weren't sure how to explain all the things that they've been through. They've been hugged and welcomed back by everyone, not even bringing up the past incidents.

"Let's go home, Sousuke..." Kaname said after everyone had said their goodbyes.

Still holding her hand, Sousuke lead Kaname to the motorbike he parked in front of the school. Kaname raised her eyebrows at him at the motorbike.

"I was in a hurry, I wanted to see you so I paid a couple hundreds of dollars to my neighbor to barrow his bike." He explained. He just had enough time to go back to his apartment - in which he get to keep even though he'd been gone for a year because it was paid for by Mithril - to changed into his Jindai High uniform, so when he saw his neighbor about to mount into his bike, he stopped him and asked if he can barrow his bike and gave him a couple hundreds of dollars. Luckily, the guy agreed.

They traveled through the busy, populated, but still peaceful Tokyo to their home, both looking forward for the future that's waiting ahead of them.


End file.
